


the unfortunate anointing

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Anal, Demon AU, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: Hongjoong was happy to bring his friend to church with him. That was until something went terribly wrong and he had to help fix it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 66





	the unfortunate anointing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! cw// religious mentions, choking, oral and anal, no prep {:’( }, degrading

“You look really nice Seonghwa!” The shorter red haired boy pipes. 

“Thank you Joongie.” The raven hair smiles, adjusting his collar. 

Hongjoong giggles, grabbing the wrist of his friend and dragging him into the church house. 

The loud organ plays throughout the sanctuary, the chatter of the congregation heard faintly below it. 

Hongjoong pulls the taller boy into the pew beside him, sitting down, legs shaking happily. 

“I’m so happy you came Hwa!” He says, smile wide. 

A knot forms in Seonghwa’s throat. 

Seonghwa sweats. This won’t end well. 

The service commences, loud choirs and loud preaching for what felt like hours. 

The priest begins walking around the church, splashing a handful of water into the faces of the congregation. 

“Uh. Joong what is he doing?” Seonghwa asks. Voice tight and throat dry. 

“Anointing!” Hongjoong smiles, awaiting his turn. 

The priest soon gets to their row, then even sooner reaches Hongjoong. 

Small droplets land on the arm of Seonghwa, a small sizzling noise and burning sound. 

Fuck. 

The priest reaches Seonghwa, and against his begging, a large handful of water is splashed in his face. 

Blood curdling screams wail from the boys throat, the burning of the Holy Water on his face feeling as if it would kill him. 

“What the-“ Hongjoong mutters. 

“Mr.Kim! How dare you bring a demon into our church!” A lady screams, as if Hongjoong knew his best friend was a demon. 

Seonghwa pulls himself from the ground, now slightly taller, voice much deeper and eyes a glowing red. 

“You should really listen to people when they say no”. Seonghwa speaks deeply, his voice now as smooth as honey. 

The screams of the congregation is now unruly, the now hypersensitive senses of the raven haired boy are begging for a break. 

The older boy runs from the church building, into his car and back home, into the darkness of his bedroom. 

Back at the church they cleanse the building, and Hongjoong for that matter. 

The chants of the most religious saints could be heard of miles away. 

Hongjoong, manages to slip out of the building and to his car. 

He needs to see Seonghwa. 

Borderline speeding, the red haired boy arrives to the olders house, hesitant about his entrance. 

He knocks first, trying the door knob, to his luck, it was open. 

He walks into the dark house, trudging to Seonghwas room. 

Before he could open the door, a hand wraps around his wrist. Seonghwas mother. 

“M-Mrs.Park.” Hongjoong stutters. 

“Be careful in there Hongjoong. What happened at church really set him off. He didn’t want to tell you. It’s not his fault he’s like this. So don’t blame him. But. Be vigilant. Anything he does isn’t 100% Seonghwa,” She says, smiling softly. 

“There’s only few ways these attacks can be handled. And I’m not sure if you’ll be up for it.” 

Hongjoong simply nods, stepping into the room. 

It’s was ice cold. He couldn’t see a thing, zero light was in the room, as if the windows in the room didn’t exist. 

Much to the red haired surprise, a rough, clawed hand wraps around his throat, shoving him into the nearby wall. 

“What brings you here Joongie?” The soft, honey voice of this new Seonghwa speaks. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Hongjoong chokes out. 

“ha. lies. You came here to try and exorcise me didn’t you?” He growls. Breath tickling the ear of Hongjoong. 

“What? N-no. I would never.” Hongjoong struggles to say. 

The grip loosens slightly, Hongjoong taking as many small breaths as possible. 

“Well since you’re here. Maybe you can help me Joongie.” Seonghwa whispers. 

“L-like what?” Hongjoong asks in return. 

“You’ll have to let me fuck you baby. I know you always daydream about it, I hear you thinking about it all the time.” Seonghwa speaks once more. 

This deep, smooth voice is making Hongjoong hard with each word. But he wasn’t wrong. Hongjoong, though hated himself for it, he always daydreamed about being with Seonghwa, sexually. 

“Oh don’t hate yourself baby, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to fuck a boy. Ignore whatever that church ingrained into your mind.” Seonghwa says over Hongjoongs thoughts. 

“Are you reading my mind?!” Hongjoong asks taken aback. 

“I am indeed baby,” he says softly, “are you up for it baby?” 

Hongjoong contemplates for a moment, soon nodding, the animalistic growl that’s heard after is starling. 

“Fucking finally baby.” Seonghwa growls, guiding Hongjoong over to his bed. 

Pushing the younger boy down on the bed, Seonghwa climbs atop of him, kissing him roughly, full of pure and raw lust. 

Seonghwa’s hands fiddle with the button and zipper on Hongjoongs pants, practically ripping those and his boxers off at the same time. 

A warm, no, burning hot tongue trails itself up the inner thighs of the red haired, and to the base of his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so hard for me. So ready to get fucked huh?” Seonghwa mutters, as he licks hot lines up the younger boys cock. 

Hongjoong simply moans, the feeling of Seonghwas hands all over him driving him crazy. 

“Baby if you keep thinking things you’ll be screwed.” Seonghwa speaks, taking a mouthful of Hongjoong down his throat, causing Hongjoong to let out a deep groan and slightly thrust forward. 

Hongjoong was needy. He just wanted to be fucked by this new Seonghwa. He didn’t care about this ‘prep’ he read about online. Whatever it was. He wanted Seonghwa inside of him. 

“You may want to rethink that whole prep thing baby” Seonghwa speaks in between his licks. 

Fuck. 

“I don’t care. Just fuck me Seonghwa.” The needy red haired growls. 

“Anything for you baby.” Seonghwa speaks, moving away from Hongjoong for a moment, most likely removing his own clothes. 

Hongjoong soon feels Seonghwa push his thighs open, and placing himself in the midst of them.

The feeling of Seonghwas dick prodding at his hole was so foreign. 

The push was what cause him so almost scream. 

“Mghnn fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight.” The demon above him growls. 

Hongjoong was speechless, the pain was a lot sure, but his lust over powered his pain at this point. He wanted more. 

Before he could speak, Seonghwa begins rocking his hips back and forth slowly. 

Hongjoong let’s out the highest pitch of moans, making the older man laugh softly. 

“Who knew you’d be one to moan like a little slut.” The raven haired growls, thrusts growing harder and quicker. 

The only light in the room was now the glowing red eyes of the other. 

“F-fuck Hwa.” Hongjoong moans, the demons cock hitting every right place within Hongjoong. 

“Do you mind if I cum in you babyboy?” The demon asks softly, hips moving at an animalistic pace. 

“hhhngng” Hongjoong groans, he couldn’t form proper words. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Seonghwa laughs, using his last few thrusts, shooting loads of burning hot liquid into the red haired boy. 

This feeling alone was blissful, but along with the hard thrusts and the older man jerking his cock at an equally brutal pace, Hongjoong was overwhelmed, his body was shaking, hitting his high. 

His eyesight was blurred, he was sure he was seeing stars. 

The feeling of Seonghwa in him was long gone, the raven haired was laying beside him now. 

“W-what? W-who’s that?” The normal voice of Seonghwa stutters. 

“It’s Me Hwa.” A completely fucked out Hongjoong speaks. 

“Did- did we do the thing.” Seonghwa asks. 

Hongjoong simply hums to confirm. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, I can’t control it.” He says softly. 

“It’s okay Hwa. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Won’t be able to walk for a few days. But fine.” Hongjoong says. 

Seonghwa simply laughs, curling up into the sweaty side of the other, falling asleep quickly. Hongjoong following suit short after.


End file.
